


曾经那些个令人烦恼的错误

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 其实是个失眠的速摸来着……结尾无比应付但是也懒得改了
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	曾经那些个令人烦恼的错误

**Author's Note:**

> *杨A陈O，孕陈  
> （明明最近更吃陈A杨O真是的）  
> *第一次写ABO，很烂  
> *极度ooc的摸鱼  
> 易感期=你懂的

焦虑，是他俩还年轻时总在陈韦丞身上看到的东西。杨博尧很少感觉到焦虑，除非是他在音乐会上对着从没见过的谱子视奏，或者满地乱跑的cockroach还没被他打死并且同时陈韦丞抱着抱枕蜷缩在沙发上发出让他血压飙升的尖叫的时候。  
正是因为很少感觉到，从后颈慢慢地像蚂蚁一样爬满全身的那股感觉才会这么清晰而难以忍受。  
今天依然是他早起。杨博尧拉开窗帘，沉着脸站在阳台上。去年他还可以趁着早晨某人还没起床的短暂时光做两杯咖啡，顺手将2set或者小提琴图样的奶油打花po上ins。现在，糖，酒精，咖啡因，全部戒掉。  
对了，他今天还得按医嘱去买叶酸片。

他在十七岁很正常的分化成了一个alpha，按着自己一贯“爷就是爷”那种不愿让人干涉的脾性选了音乐专业。那年是他和陈韦丞在认识后不能频繁见面的第一年，他忙着在学生、学院、演出、练琴之间来回斡旋，Eddy忙着学习浩如烟海的医学课程。就在他知道Eddy决定弃医从乐的那天，他才发现他这一年错过了陈韦丞……无数重要的事情。  
错过最重要的事莫属陈韦丞分化成了omega。杨博尧去他家里找他那天，陈韦丞还他妈的在易感期。太阳穴被心跳锤到发疼的杨博尧拼尽自己全部脑细胞和力气让自己保持清醒，临时标记了那个软绵绵躺在床上的甜橙味的陈。  
“怎么不去学医！”杨博尧几乎是气急败坏的问出这个问题，“以后在乐团里表演到一半易感了怎么办！”  
半梦半醒的陈韦丞只是哼哼唧唧的蹭了蹭他的脖颈，团成一团睡了过去，把杨博尧刚刚留下的牙印露给他看。  
算了。杨博尧从心底里卸了气，为陈韦丞轻轻盖好了被子。

被子和往常一样被不安分的踢到了一边，Eddy还在床上，半露的兔牙告诉杨博尧他还睡得很熟。杨博尧帮他重新掖好被角——露在被子外的皮肤还是温热，幸好发现的早没着凉。  
自从怀孕后陈韦丞比原来更容易感到疲惫慵倦，能坐着不站着，能躺着不坐着，偶尔吃东西不合适了还会干呕起来。第一个月两个人都没怎么注意这件事，以为是乐器大战导致的作息不规律。第二个月过了一半，陈韦丞一脸平静的把那个两道杠的东西递给了杨博尧。

他们来新加坡整整一个月了，陈韦丞的肚子也比一个月前更明显了。昨天晚上传到YouTube上的视频甚至有人在下面直接评论——Is Eddy pregnant?  
杨博尧本来是大半夜趁陈韦丞睡着了起来改标题，顺道看见这层堆得高高的评论楼的时候都想摸着网线过去，用家里那把viola把发评论这个家伙捶死。FXCK，这是怕全世界以为你哑巴了？  
他的焦虑就是从那个时候开始的。他妈妈看他们的视频，而他妈妈也看。

早上十点，陈韦丞才爬起来和杨博尧交换了一个迷迷糊糊的早安吻。杨博尧告诉他自己要出去买药，早餐在微波炉里刚热好，别放凉了。但他怀疑陈韦丞可能一个字都没听进去——陈有时候就是这样，你和他说话，他跟你“嗯”的很欢，三分钟后还得让你从头到尾复述一遍刚才说了啥。现在怀了孕更是。  
他随便从衣柜里找了一件merch套在身上（有点大了，应该是陈的）。昨晚的雨刚停不久，炎热潮湿的水气里充满了草木和蘑菇的味道。杨博尧不吃蘑菇，是因为陈韦丞从来不碰一下那玩意儿，怕自己像三岁一样卡死。  
他能怎么办，他最多只能将那些可能泄露隐私的视频换源重发或者下架，他不能去命令粉丝这不能做那也不能做。同人文里他俩估计已经试过最少四千种姿势了，但他也不能跑到YouTube上喊一句，hey guys，我老妈隔三差五怀疑我是不是和从小长大的best friend好上了，你们能不能消停点别发了给我俩留点儿隐私？  
时至今日，他仍然觉得情人节录fan fiction那期是个错误，完美诠释了欲盖弥彰四个字的一笔一划，只不过这个错误带来的影响没有他标记了陈的影响大。  
没有老套的喝酒情节，只是那天录完视频，他一如既往输给了陈，给耍赖的孩子订了大杯装的珍珠奶茶。他提着奶茶进了卧室，陈在被子里面抱着自己哼哼唧唧，以及扑面而来一屋子爆炸一样的信息素。  
杨博尧这次崩断了脑子里最后一根弦，崩到碎成末那种。

就那一次。杨博尧懊恼的走进药店，拉严了口罩，递上医生昨天开好的处方。就那一次，打游戏都没命中率这么准。  
药师去冷柜里找药。  
他现在都没想好该怎么和陈韦丞说这一切，只能带他先跑到新加坡来避避风头。孩子的事，父母的事，粉丝的事，以及相关带来的一切的一切麻烦，他都没找到那个该死的平衡点。极致的快感就只能残余下无可挽救的灰烬。  
药盒还向在手心渗透着冷气的温度。他付账，正要转身走时，听到药师说：“Well……I'm just wondering if you know Brett Yang, a YouTuber. Looks like you.”  
他僵住了。药师自顾自接着说：“You can't be him. He is available, I think. Though everyone talks about Eddy and him. By the way,. you smell good. I like green tea.”  
杨博尧只能耸耸肩，一点声音都不能出。这不太友好，但他不想一个小时后再为自己增加全球shipper狂欢的麻烦了。

回家时陈韦丞收拾好了早餐吃剩的碗碟，没有像往常一样扎进房间里练琴，而是安安静静的坐在沙发上上等他回来，安静的甚至让他觉得空调温度是不是调低了两度。他一直能清晰的感受到陈的情绪波动，陈目前精神格外好，并且有话要和他说。  
“我去买药了。”他先开的口，陈看着有些不必要的紧张，很可能早起时没听到他出去做什么，“昨天检查回来身体还舒服吗？”  
“嗯，都还好。”陈移到他旁边，拿起药瓶，“叶酸片啊……我觉得，其实也，不一定用的到。”  
“医生开了怎么用不到。”杨博尧以为他又耍小孩子脾气，像之前一样闹得不吃药，“叶酸应该还很重要的。吃完饭多长时间了？差不多就把药吃了吧。”  
陈韦丞摇摇头，将药放回桌子：“我是想说，我们……打掉吧。”  
杨博尧的眉毛比他自己还要严肃。  
“Why？”  
“你不是不想要么。本来也是意外，那就按意外处理好了。”陈韦丞习惯性的看着他。  
“我什么时候说我不想要了？”  
“回答bilibili粉丝问题那次。”  
杨博尧努力的回忆了一下，记忆里依稀自己说过一句“谁说我们想要孩子”这种搪塞过去的套话。没想到陈当真了。  
“你不想要，就别勉强自己。我看得出你很累。”陈韦丞安慰性的拍了拍他的手。  
他真的不想要吗？  
如果，如果打掉……没有孩子，没有父母，没有shipper，孩子现在才三个月多一点，对陈的身体也不会有太大的伤害。看上去似乎是最佳方案。  
那么他想要这个孩子吗？  
杨博尧艰难的咽了咽口水，这种事情让他感觉自己就是个人渣，并且还是在和他从小到大的……  
朋友吗，不准确。爱人吗，狭隘。soulmate，睡过了。  
说不好。  
杨博尧看着陈韦丞，那双黑眸依然是认真的样子。就算录完视频那天混乱的天翻地覆，他也记得那天陈那双湿漉漉的眼睛，一单一双，好看的让人发疯。  
他爱他，爱到愿意最终听着西小协躺在同一座坟墓里。  
杨博尧抓起药瓶塞到陈手里。他就他妈的是个百分百的蠢货，当他控制不住双腿双手屁颠屁颠大早上出去忙着给他买药的时候，他就该意识到他有多在乎陈和他们的孩子，而不是一路担心什么父母和粉丝。事情发生了就发生了，顺着解决就是。Just do it, Brett Yang. Be a man.  
“你可真是好记性，不过总该分清什么话是认真的，什么话不是。对你说的话才全是认真的。”杨博尧将陈韦丞拉到自己怀里，“我什么时候和你说过我不想要？”  
陈韦丞惊讶的挑挑眉毛，看了眼手里的药：“你想让我生下来？”  
“还是你不想要，过来试探我的口风？”杨博尧整了整陈额前鬈起的碎发，“那我和你认真的说一次，我想要。我只是有点紧张怎么养好我们的lingling.”  
陈笑了，缱绻的靠在他的肩头，起来时吻了他。

杨博尧喜欢橙子，陈韦丞也喜欢清茶。

fin.


End file.
